Makebelieve a fairytale
by Nimnom
Summary: Brookes thoughts on the morning of her wedding. (Laley and one sided Brucas)
1. Default Chapter

There's commotion all around her, but she couldn't escape from her own thoughts for a second. So she's sitting in the silence of her old bedroom. She supposes she should be making an effort to get ready so she goes and stands in front of the mirror.  
  
She looks beautiful, she cant deny it- maybe it's the dress. A magnificent vision of glossy, champagne coloured silk. Her lustrous brown hair has been teased and hair sprayed into an expensive looking, salon created, super model worthy up-do. Her face is picture perfect- even more so then usual. She cant remember the last time she didn't wear make-up out of the house. She thinks it was probably when she was 12. What was she thinking? Get ready? There's nothing left to do. As usual everything has been done for her.  
  
Brooke Davis has never been one for simplicity. Money is hers for the spending so why not be extravagant and glamorous? It's how she likes to see herself. The stunning reflection staring back at her brings a smile to her face. But only for a moment. It soon fades. She attempts another smile but it looks forced and kind of unattractive. She sinks down onto the bed in a midst of Vera Wang wedding gown.  
  
"What are you doing Brooke Davis?" she questions her reflection.  
  
This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.  
  
She had always imagined herself getting married to a handsome young billionaire who was just crazy about her and would treat her like a princess forever. And who wouldn't care if she had a hot affair with a toy boy once a year- he would love her regardless. And they would have 2 kids called James (after James Dean) and Grace (after Grace Kelly) who would grow up and be incredibly smart and popular and loving towards their mother.  
  
She hadn't counted on falling in love. Because she was in love with Lucas.  
  
He wasn't a billionaire and he most certainly would have a problem with his wife taking up a toy boy each year. But she was senselessly in love with him. Crazy about him in fact. Head over heels and all that. So much so that she was the one who'd proposed- that certainly hadn't been part of her plan. And the hesitation in Lucas's eyes before he accepted hadn't been part of her plan either. But she could live without a grand proposal and instant acceptance. She could live without the money and the hot annual affair . She wouldn't even mind if they never had any kids.  
  
It would be a big step down.  
  
See, Brooke Davis has never been one for simplicity.  
  
She is used to being waited on hand and foot by everyone. She leaves the simple life up to other people….people like Haley. She fingers the champagne silk of her dress. She decided it would be hypocritical to get married in white. Haley would probably get married in white and have no qualms about it she thought bitterly.  
  
"Is that why he loves her?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Did Lucas love Haley because she was independent and strong? Because she was so innocent and pure?  
  
Because he does love her. And Brooke knows it. That's the only thing she doesn't know that she could handle. She has seen plenty of loveless marriages in her short life of 22 years. She knows that people live like that. In cold and lonely relationships. And she promised herself that it wouldn't be her. But look what chaos love can cause. She knows the only reason today is the wedding day of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott is that he is now resigned to the fact that he cant have Haley.  
  
But she's holding onto a hope. The hope that maybe he'll get over Haley. That maybe there will come a time when she is no longer the "woman in his life." Brooke isn't used to being second best. She doesn't know if she'll ever be ok with it.  
  
She looks out of her bedroom window and sees Lucas on the front lawn. He's talking to Haley. Of course he is- she thinks resentfully- is there ever a time when he's not?  
Her heart aches and her stomach feels horribly empty. She watches them. Haley is sat on the tyre swing and he is stood over her. So tall and handsome. His lean, muscular frame enhanced by the Armani suit that Haley helped him pick out.  
  
Suddenly she feels like crying. She remembers the day perfectly. Lucas, Haley, Jake and herself had gone shopping to find Lucas his suit. She had picked out the most perfect Versace tux, with a gorgeous black shirt and a sexy purple tie and she thought it was spectacular.  
  
"Really Brooke? I'll look like a gay funeral director."  
  
Brooke almost laughed at the pained look on his face until Haley trotted along with the smart and simple Armani suit, crisp white shirt and elegant red silk tie.  
  
"Now this I like," he said admiring himself in the mirror. She had to admit- it did look lovely on him, "You know me too well hales,"- ohhh-now that hurt, "you don't mind do you Brooke? But I do like this one better."  
  
She shook her head and plastered on that forced and kinda weird looking smile and the suit was purchased. She supposed she should've known better. Glam and glitzy was her way of doing everything. Haley and Lucas both preferred classy and elegant .  
  
Maybe they were meant to be together. They definitely looked right. He in his classy suit and Haley looking as effortlessly beautiful as ever.  
  
Brooke watches her in interest. All of a sudden seeing why Lucas is so in love with her. She's wearing a dusky pink dress. Its not too short and not too long and looks perfect for a summer wedding. Brooke finds herself wishing she was wearing that dress, cos it Lucas certainly seems to like it. Glossy auburn hair tumbles over narrow shoulders and her pretty face (almost free of make up) smiles up at him. Her brown eyes laughing at a joke that seems to separate them from the rest of the world.  
  
He's so eager to please her.  
  
Brooke is sure he never looks at her that way.  
  
She swears she's never seen that smile he's wearing right now. He suddenly jolts the swing and Haley almost falls off. She gives him a mock frown and punches him playfully. He laughs out loud and wraps a protective arm around her pulling her close to him.  
  
Brooke is confused. She knows what she wants. But for once, it isn't hers for the taking. She knows that Lucas likes her a lot….cares about her even. But love? No. She isn't too sure if her desire to be the one and only in someones life is greater than what she feels for Lucas.  
  
Haley's expression suddenly turns serious and she slips a small delicate hand into Lucas's. Brooke watches his face light up like a Christmas tree. Its almost cute. How can Haley be so oblivious to his feelings? Is everybody completely blind when it comes to Luke and Hales?  
  
Brooke can feel her heart in her throat. Why is it that when he looks at her it's like he's scared to blink in case he misses one microsecond of her beauty?  
  
Haley says something to him and both of their eyes fill with tears. He hugs her. No…he holds her. Tight and for a long time. It's like he never wants to let go. She watches his face fill with pain as she pulls away. That was his last chance to tell her. The moments gone.  
  
Feeling a strange sense of relief wash over her, Brooke sinks back to her bed. Maybe she can make herself believe that he loves her in the same way he loves Haley. Maybe she can keep pretending.  
Play "make-believe a fairytale" with her life. 


	2. Hoping

Hello everybody! Can I just say how extraordinary and fabulous you all are for deciding my story was worth proceeding onto chapter 2! Ummm…this was originally meant to be a one parter, but luckily for you fellas I enjoyed writing it so I decided to take a shot at Lucas's pov. I would like to carry it on but I'm short on a ideas. So you guys can shoot a few inspirational tid-bits at me! Which would mean REVIEWING!  
  
Ps- Lucas (unfortunately) does not belong to. Nor do Brooke Davis or Haley James. As far as I know they are in the current possession of the WB.  
  
Lucas Scott is thinking. He is thinking long and hard.  
  
Brooke knows. Of course she does. He realises that she isn't as stupid and superficial as people claim she is. She's actually quite brilliant. And very observant. He knows she knows.  
  
He knows because he's spent the last year of his life, going to the movies with her, talking to her, laughing with her. He's spent the last 3 months of his life planning a wedding with her for Gods sakes. He knows her almost inside out and it works two ways. It would be foolish to expect her not to notice.  
  
It scares him that he's about to marry a girl who knows so much about him yet doesn't know him at all. Haley knows him. How could she not? He hasn't just spent the past year with her. He's spent half his life with her. Making snowmen, climbing trees, beating her at basketball, sharing knowledge with her, sharing problems with her, sharing everything with her. Reading books with her, walking to school with her, falling in love with her. And now he's bout to promise his life to a girl who isn't Haley James.  
  
He likes Brooke a lot. She's great. She's really great. Everyone says they're a great couple. But for some reason there's something about that word that annoys him immensely ."Great!" It sounds so phoney. Brooke is lovely though. She's full of life and colour. She's witty and sexy and a lot smarter than people think.  
  
So why doesn't he feel anything above a great deal of "like"?  
  
Then there's Haley. Funny, goofy, clever, naïve, neurotic, amazing, beautiful Haley. See? He cant even put into words how incredible she is without sounding stupid.  
  
But he loves her. The way he feels about Haley James is the one certain thing in his life these days. He loves the way she say's exactly what she thinks. Her complete and utter honesty. The way she gets so passionate about things. Her innocence and purity. The way she isn't afraid of life. The way she is never afraid to be her complete and utter self. That dumb lip biting thing she does when she gets nervous. How her face lights up when she talks about music or books or teaching.  
  
He loves her because there isn't another soul on this planet who's ever made him half the person he is then when he is with her.  
  
To put it another way. He loves every little last thing about her. Every annoying neuroses, every silly bad habit. It isn't a misplaced affection love. And it isn't because she's unattainable. It is a very simple and very true love. It is honesty and goodness and the best of intentions. And it's the best kind of love. But the worst kind for Lucas. Because it isn't mutual. And it hurts. It hurts more and more everyday.  
  
So he's thinking long and hard.  
  
Because it's not just hurting him. It's hurting Brooke.  
  
This morning he spoke to Haley in Brookes front yard. And he held her. For a long time. He's scared it was the last time. And he saw Brooke watching them from the window. The pain in her eyes was unmistakeable. He knows because he sees it in his own eyes whenever he looks in a mirror. The pain of unrequited love. When he saw Brooke he almost let go of Haley since he knows how she's feeling. Its what he feels whenever he sees Haley with Nathan. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her go. He still cant let her go. For once he was selfish and he held on . And while he was holding on he felt a hope. Because Haley's nails were digging into his back. Her slender arms were wrapped tightly around him and her hands were clinging on. And in a moment he understood. She couldn't let go either.  
  
And that's why he's thinking long and hard.  
  
Because until that moment in time he had been resigned to marrying Brooke. He didn't like the fact it was hurting her, but he figured if she really had a problem with being second best she would call off the wedding herself. He didn't think he had a hope in hell when it came to Haley James. But this morning had proved him wrong.  
  
Was he willing to risk it all on the smallest of chances? 


	3. Sadness

Hey again, I know you're all expecting a Haley, but I'm saving her till last (and till I've got some good ideas). I thought it would be interesting to do another persons point of view, someone who is outside of the triangle but kinda in it as well…which would make it a love square I guess! So here is Nathan pov!  
  
PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!  
  
"Looking sharp big brother…"  
  
Nathan Scott slaps his half brother on the back and grins. He wonders for a second why he did the back slap and grin thing. It's so cheesy. So not Nathan and Lucas.  
  
But lately everything feels a little forced. For some reason being here doesn't feel right- He feels like he's in a dream. One of those dreams where everything seems perfect but you just know that there's something out of place. One thing that makes it obvious that you're dreaming and it isn't real.  
  
He shrugs it off and helps his brother find some cuff links. He cant help but notice Lucas looking slightly uneasy. Not nervous. Just wary of something. And kind of depressed looking to. Not really how you'd expect someone to look on the happiest day of their life. What was it with everyone looking so unhappy today?  
  
He walks out of the room where Lucas is getting dressed and runs straight into his girlfriend.  
  
"Hales…woah! Slow down there speedy…"  
  
He looks down at her. She's agitated. Suddenly he's overwhelmed with concern. His heart drops to his shoes. Somehow he does not have a good feeling about this at all.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm…nothing. Nothings wrong. I'm fine. Just a little hot I guess…I'll be outside…"  
  
And she runs off again. Confused and no less concerned, Nathan makes his way to a shady area of the Davis's back garden. He watches the hustle and bustle continue around him. On the surface everything looks just as it should on a wedding day.  
  
Middle aged women are fighting for control in the kitchen, bossing everybody about. All the men are stood around, bewildered by the women's behaviour and looking uncomfortable in their formal wear. Small children are practically bouncing off the walls, accidentally causing chaos wherever they go and getting their smartest outfits dirty. Hostile teenagers slouch, sulkily in their chairs- pretending to wish they were somewhere else, but secretly checking out the talent of the opposite sex- because for some reason all teenagers seem to think a wedding is a great place to hook up.  
  
Everyone is behaving just as you'd expect them to on a wedding day. There is a lot of commotion and laughter and kids falling over and food getting burnt. But to Nathan it's all very far away. He feels like he's in a movie, and the picture has suddenly gone out of focus….. blurry….except no-one else has noticed. They keep on watching the movie without a problem. But the only things in focus to him are the things no-one else seems to be aware of.  
  
Like Lucas and the smile that isn't reaching to his eyes.  
  
Like Haley and her exceedingly agitated disposition.  
  
Like Brooke and her mopey mood.  
  
He decides to go check up on her. She looks incredible. But Nathan can see she's been crying.  
  
"Hey. You look good…"  
  
She chuckles at that "Thanks Nathan."  
  
"Sorry, probably not the right word. You look…phenomenal?"  
  
"Still not much better. But thanks for trying."  
  
He doesn't really want to bring up the fact she's been crying but he can't help himself. She's not been herself lately. For quite a while now in fact. The bold, brash, sexy, self assured young woman is fading away before his very eyes. And it scares him. Every time he sees her, it's like she always has a little less confidence, her eyes look a little emptier than the last time he saw her. He's scared she's going to fade away to nothing.  
  
"Why have you been crying?"  
  
She looks up at him in surprise. Not because she's surprised he's noticed but because she's surprised he's asking. Nathan Scott usually keeps himself to himself when it comes to matters of the heart. She has the feeling he is more than a little bit wary of other peoples problems. She's so surprised that the truth just slips right out of her mouth before she can stop it and remember just who she's talking to.  
  
"Because Lucas doesn't love me."  
  
It's a very matter of fact statement. So much so that Nathan thinks she's joking and reproaches her for saying it. Surely she can see that Lucas loves her…why else would he marry her?  
  
"That's not funny Brooke."  
  
She looks straight at him. Her green eyes bore into his blue.  
"I'm not joking Nathan."  
  
She's telling the truth. And Nathan feels sick to his stomach. Because suddenly everything fits together, because he realises in that instant, that he's about to lose Haley James.  
  
Now he understands the quick glances sometimes shared between Haley and Lucas. The glances that he's pretty sure only Lucas understood until today. Now Haley knows too- and although she's got too good a nature to break up the wedding, she also has to good a nature to not break his heart. She'd rather have Lucas and Brooke get married than ruin countless friendships. She'd rather be alone herself than lead him on in a phoney relationship. He knows this and he braces himself for the surge of emotions he's expecting to feel but only one comes.  
  
There is no anger. There is no deep sense of loss.  
  
There is just sadness. A complete and utter, heartbreaking sadness. 


	4. Realisation

**OK, HERE IT IS! The final installment! I hope you guys really like it cos I spent forever thinking how to end it. I think I did it in the most realistic way I could've done- I hate fics that disregard what people in the actual situations would feel. If you want to nominate me for anything, feel free! Lol! And if you want to leave a long review, feel even free-er! Oh, and check out my other fic "The Way I see You". Sweet, thankyou so much for reading and I really hope you liked it.**

* * *

She's tired. All she feels like doing right now is crawling into a hole. And falling asleep- preferably forever. Realising you're in love with your best friend is surprisingly draining. Not to mention on his wedding day.

She knows when she became conscious of these feelings- this morning they had been playing around on the swing in Brookes front yard and he had wrapped his arm around her. She had looked up at him- about to make some teasing comment when something stopped her. His eyes. That's what had stopped her.

He saw her. He didn't see Haley James- Tutor extraordinaire. He didn't see Haley James- Nathan Scotts' girlfriend since high school. He didn't even see Haley James- good friend. He just saw her. He saw her and he loved her. That was all. And that was when she suddenly realised that, that was all she needed…no- all she wanted. It was when she realised that she loved the feel of his arm around her, that maybe she preferred his gentle grey eyes to Nathan's clear blue ones, that he made her feel complete- and it was a sense of completion she had never been able to find in anyone else.

She isn't sure when she actually fell in love with him. Maybe it was a moment you could pinpoint- like when she was 14 and got upset over some silly argument her parents had had, and he skipped a day of school just so he could spend it preparing a silly picnic/ party for 2, just to cheer her up. Or maybe it was a little thing that served as a catalyst….like when she was holed up in bed for a week, sick with the flu and he had driven 30 miles out of town to find some shop just because nowhere else sold the particular kind of soup she liked best. Or maybe it took place gradually, over a period of time. The simpler times. The times before all the drama. Before Nathan and Brooke. When it just the two of them- best friends forever.

What's going to happen now? She only wishes she knew…She's sitting in a taxi on her way to a church where, in about 20 minutes, her best friends going to walk out of her life. Probably forever. She'd like to think she could do something, but what can she do? She might love Lucas, but Brooke's her friend…she'd be heartbroken. And as for Nathan…Haley doesn't even want to think about it.

As she gets out of the cab she sees Lucas walking quickly over to her.

"Haley we really need to talk- I've been looking for you everywhere."

This is it. The moment. Crunch time.

"Well…um…here I am…"

Silence…..More silence…

"I just….I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here…"

Suddenly she knows what she wants to do. She wants to scream "I love you too…Don't marry Brooke…look we can go now- the taxis still here…" But of course she doesn't. The only thing she can see in her minds eye is Brooke. Brooke's excited face when they were flicking through bridal magazines together. Brookes crushed look when she and Haley went shopping for shoes and she found out the one of a kind Jimmy Choos in her exact size had been snapped up by someone else an hour ago. Times that face by a trillion add in a large dose of humiliation and that's the look that would be on her face when she realised that Lucas had left. And that's the one image that kept coming back. True Love doesn't triumph over all. Not really. Not when your best friends heart is at stake and you're not as selfish as all that.

She clears her throat and chokes back some tears that have appeared out of nowhere. This is the most courageous thing she thinks she's ever done.  
"Don't be stupid Luke…it's just…y'know- cold feet…everything'll be fine." she musters a watery smile.

Lucas's face falls and he doesn't even bother to hide it. Haley knows he was hoping she would give him a way out.  
"Right. Of course. You're right."

She watches him walk away and quickly brushes a tear away. Someone takes hold of her hand and gives it a soft squeeze. It's Nathan.

"It's ok Hales. I get it."

Now she feels like the worst person in the entire world. He's being so kind even though it's clear he knows. And anyone could see his hearts broken. She gives another wan smile and they head into the church together- as friends…and nothing more.

"I do." says Lucas. Haley winces and looks around at all the smiling faces in the congregation. Can't they see he doesn't mean it? Can't they hear it in his voice?

"If any person here present knows of any reason or lawful impediment why these 2 people should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Speak now or forever hold your peace. It all sounds so final to her. She suddenly sees Lucas look straight at her….it's almost like he's pleading with her to say something. But it's the briefest of glances. Nobody even notices. She doesn't say anything. She thinks they both knew she wouldn't. Confessing your love for a man in the middle of his wedding, in front of the whole congregation is not something that happens in real life. Not in Haleys' real life anyway. It happens in Julia Roberts movies and cheesy car commercials. Not when there are real people involved. Real feelings.

Things will be resolved eventually. But not here. Not now. It will happen quietly- after all of this is over. Probably with a lawyer involved. Haley does not intend to embark on a relationship with Luke any time soon- but she knows that regardless of her intentions, Lucas will not be able to stay married to someone he doesn't love. And Brooke- regardless of what she thinks, will not be able to stay married to someone who doesn't love her.

It's ok. For now Haley will be ok. If not perfectly happy. And there will be closure. And maybe in time, there will be a chance for Lucas and Haley. A chance for her fairytale to come true.


End file.
